<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Down by KiwiKat_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410325">Falling Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes'>KiwiKat_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, Aaron Burr as Chara, Alex's foster family was Big Bad, Alexander as Frisk, Alexander gets possessed by Burr, Angelica as Sans, Angelica will Fite You if you hurt her, Angelica will not like Burr, Burr is gonna be annoying, Eliza as Papyrus, Eliza is a Pure Bean, Gen, George Washington as Asgore, He writes, Hercules Mulligan as Undyne, John Laurens as Alphys, King George as Flowey, L E G G S, Lafayette as Mettaton, Maria Reynolds as Toriel, Peggy as Annoying Dog, Peggy is the dog, Samuel Seabury as Asriel, The ensemble are the mini-bosses, Thomas Jefferson as Muffet, Undertale AU, bc L E G G S, blep, go her, i got so many tags for that 'as', it kinda scarred me, o k story time, ok i think that's it, she understands that, still annoyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All Alexander knew was running. He had run as a five-year-old, small chubby hand clasped in his mother’s and brother behind him as ground sped beneath him, shouts of ‘Go faster!’ and ‘We can’t let them catch us!’ filling his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then as a ten-year-old, when his father threw a drunken rampage when Alex was outed. He was thrown against a door, then his slender fingers were crushed by his mom’s fist and they ran again, escaping the father who never cared, the father who had accidentally killed his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one ever understands when you identify as the opposite of what you are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As an eleven- and twelve-year-old, whenever his mom led a new man into her bedroom with the same hand that led him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At thirteen, away from the body swaying from the ceiling in his cousin’s bedroom, when that motherly hand was no longer there to guide him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, at fourteen, away from his third home who had wanted a perfect little daughter and was willing to do anything to scare him into submission. Anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced while still running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The legs that had started as short and stubby had lengthened out, slender and tall. Everything about him was slender, from his neck to his waist to his fingers and legs. Fingers stained with ink were clenched tightly into fists, ripping away vines and bushes that had overgrown the path. Emerald green sweater sleeves were pushed up to his elbows to avoid getting in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was following his cousin’s path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cave in the mountain yawned before him suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelped in surprise and tried to reverse, tripping over his own feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face collided painfully with the ground, and a rock dug into the flesh of his cheek. He picked himself up awkwardly, feeling a trickle of blood drip down his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervously venturing into the cavern, he noted the writhing, tangled mass of plant stuff (?) in the direct center. He stumbled further in, eyes frantically dashing around to find even a speck of sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shout from outside the cave startled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry’s going this way! Come on, we can still catch her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, and as he turned on his heel to run two things happened. One: A vine wrapped tightly around his ankle, sending him collapsing to the floor and dragging him to the center. Two: The light of a lantern rounded the cave wall’s edge. He fell backwards, feeling vines and leaves catch at his arms as he fell, the seemingly solid mass not so solid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked screams came from the people who had flooded into the cave behind him, his own scream interlacing, making a symphony that rang to the heavens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His violet-blue eyes were wide in fear, sandy-ginger hair whipping around his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to slow down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vine slipped off of his ankle. Then, an almighty pressure against his back and head, lasting all of a millisecond, then his world went dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>